Luke Skywalker and the Je'daii: The Unknown Regions
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade journey into the Unknown Regions to rescue Corran Horn and save the Jedi Praxeum from the wrath of the Sith.


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Percy "Seaweed Brain" Jackson - Luke "Farmboy" Skywalker (age 13), Jedi demigod**

**Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 13), Jedi demigod**

**Poseidon - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino (mention only)**

**Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (age 20), Sith minion and captain of the _Anakin Solo_**

**Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 14), Jedi demigod**

**Hades - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld (mention only)**

**Zeus - Sekot (immortal), King of Tython (mention only)**

**Kronos - Palpatine (immortal), Sith Emperor**

**Ares - Yun-Yammka (immortal), god of war (mention only)**

**Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 29), prisoner**

**Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), god of thieves**

**Demeter - Ta'a Chume (immortal), goddess of fertility (mention only)**

**Dionysus "Mr. D" - Qel-Droma "Master Q" (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum**

**Tyson - Lowbacca (age 12), Lowbacca**

**Chiron - Yoda (immortal), Jedi instructor**

**Silena Beauregard - ****Seha** Dorvald (age 16), Jedi demigod

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 41), mother of Luke Skywalker**

**Oracle of Delphi - Prophet of Yavin (immortal), Jedi Seer (mention only)**

**Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (age 18), Jedi demigod**

**Chris Rodriguez - Raynar Thul (age 14), Sith minion**

**Charles Beckondorf - Ganner Rhysode (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Circe - Talzin (immortal), witch**

**Charybdis - Sarlacc (immortal), guardian of the Unknown Regions**

**Travis Stoll - Chak Fel (age 14), Jedi demigod**

**Connor Stoll - Davin Fel (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Frederick Chase - Dr. Jade (age 45), father of Mara Jade (mention only)**

**Hylla Ramirez-Arellano - Teneniel Djo (age 17), handmaiden of Talzin**

**Argus - Jurokk (immortal), Jedi sentry**

**Blackjack - R2-D2 (age unknown), aiwha**

**Anger - S'ybll (immortal), Fallanassi**

**Tempest - Akanah (immortal), Fallanassi**

**Wasp - Nashira (immortal), Fallanassi**

**Polyphemus - Monarg (immortal), Wookiee**

**Scylla - Acklay (immortal), guardian of the Unknown Regions**

**Tantalus - Brakiss (deceased), enemy of the Je'daii**

**Hydra - Zillo Beast (immortal), monster**

**Peleus - Rancor (immortal), guardian of the Healing Crystals of Fire**

**Agrius - Muuurgh (immortal), Sith minion**

**Orieus - H'sishi (immortal), Sith minion**

**Edward "Blackbeard" Teach - Tyber Zann (age 327), prisoner**

**Hera - Shira (immortal), Queen of Tython (mention only)**

**Athena - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war (mention only)**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy (mention only)**

**Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt (mention only)**

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire (mention only)**

**Aphrodite - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love (mention only)**

**Hercules -(Anakin) Skywalker (immortal), god of heroes (mention only)**

**Rainbow - Boga (age unknown), varactyl**

**George - Han (immortal), amphistaff**

**Martha - Leia (immortal), amphistaff**

**Matt Sloan - Windy Starkiller (age 13), student at Tosche Station**

**Bonsai - Fixer (age 34), headmaster**

**Nunley - Watto (age 70), coach**

**Raj Mandali - Deacon (age 13), student at Tosche Station**

**Corey Bailer - Tank Sunber (age 13), student at Tosche Station **

**Jason - Jacen (deceased), Republic hero (mention only)**

**Pegasus - Aiwha (immortal), god of the aiwha (mention only)**

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force (mention only)**

**Fields of Punishment - Chaos (mention only)**

**Sea of Monsters - Unknown Regions**

**Circe's Island - Dathomir**

**Polyphemus's Island - Monarg's Mechanic Works**

**Island of the Sirens - Moons of Iego**

**Olympus - Tython (mention only)**

**New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

**Meriwether Prep - Tosche Station**

_**Princess Andromeda **_**- _Anakin Solo_**

**Florida - Chiron**

**Manhattan - Galactic City**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr - Corellian**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Titan - Sith**

**Centaur - Chironian**

**Cyclops - Wookiee**

**Graeae - Fallanassi**

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Hippocampus - Varactyl**

**Laestrygonian - Gundark**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Siren - Diathim**

**Nereid - Kaminoan**

**Naiad - Melodie**

**Stymphalian - Hawk-bat**

**Dracanae - Killik**

**Bear Twin - Togorian**


End file.
